princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ano Basho Made ~ Sloping Road
Ano Basho Made ~Sloping Road~ is a single released by Kawamura Takashi. The original version can be found on Kawamura's album Greatest Over. The lyrics do not change but the music does. Tracklist #Ano Basho Made ~ Sloping Road #Ano Basho Made #Ano Basho Made ~ Sloping Road (Original Karaoke) #Ano Basho Made (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= サクラ咲き乱れ　風に誘われて 今日も　約束のあの場所まで歩いた ひまわりが僕の心に咲くから 今日はいつもより　早めに出かけたんだ この坂をのぼれば　キミに会いに行ける　急ごう Its a beautiful day　beautiful day あの頃が Its a beautiful day　beautiful day 今も Its a beautiful day　beautiful day キラキラと 輝いてる　そこにいつも僕らがいた　僕らがいた 思えば幾度も　季節はゆぐり 今日も木枯らしと　あの場所まで歩いた 粉雪が僕の　肩に降る頃 まだ見ぬ　さよならに涙の木曜日 いつしか３年も…言えなかった気持ち「ありがとう」 Its a beautiful day　beautiful day あの頃が Its a beautiful day　beautiful day 今も Its a beautiful day　beautiful day キラキラと 輝いてる　心にいつも君がいる　君がいる Its a beautiful day　beautiful day あの頃が Its a beautiful day　beautiful day 今も Its a beautiful day　beautiful day キラキラと 忘れない　そこにいつも僕らがいた　僕らがいた |-| Romaji= SAKURA saki midare, kaze ni sasowarete Kyoumo, yakusoku no ano basho made aruita Himawari ga boku no kokoro ni saku kara Kyou wa itsumo youni, hayame ni dekake tanda Kono saka wo no boreba, kimi ni ai ni yukeru, isogou IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, BEAUTIFUL DAY ano koro ga IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, BEAUTIFUL DAY ima mo IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, BEAUTIFUL DAY kirakira to Kagayiteru, soko ni itsumo bokura ga ita, bokura ga ita Omoeba ikudomo, kisetsu wa meguri Kyoumo kogarashi to, ano bashou made aruita Konayuki ga boku no, katani furu kono Mada mi nee, sayonara ni namida no mokuyoubi Itsushika san-nen mo... iie nakatta kimochi arigatou IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, BEAUTIFUL DAY ano koro ga IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, BEAUTIFUL DAY ima mo IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, BEAUTIFUL DAY kirakira to Kagayiteru, kokoro ni itsumo kimi ga iru, kimi ga iru IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, BEAUTIFUL DAY ano koro ga IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, BEAUTIFUL DAY ima mo IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, BEAUTIFUL DAY kirakira to Wasurenai, soko ni itsumo bokura ga ita, bokura ga ita |-| English= Called out by the wind, filled profusely with cherry blossoms I walked again today to that place of our promise Because sunflowers are blooming in my heart today I set out a little sooner than usual. When I reach the top of this hill, I'll be able to meet you. So let's hurry. It's a beautiful day, beautiful day That time is It's a beautiful day, beautiful day even now It's a beautiful day, beautiful day glistening and shining. We were always there. We were always. When I think, so many times the seasons have come and gone I walked again today with the frigid wind to that place. When the powdered show falls upon my shoulders A goodbye that I haven't seen yet, a Thursday full of tears Before I knew it, these three years have passed... and I haven't been able to express this feeling -- "thank you" It's a beautiful day, beautiful day That time is It's a beautiful day, beautiful day even now It's a beautiful day, beautiful day glistening and shining. You're always in my heart. You're always. It's a beautiful day, beautiful day That time is It's a beautiful day, beautiful day even now It's a beautiful day, beautiful day glistening. I won't forget.. We were always there. We were always. Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics Category:Prince of Tennis Music